


Day 5 - Banter

by TinyFakeFanficRock



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock
Summary: Laundry, Latin, and love.
Relationships: Male Courier/Arcade Gannon
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Day 5 - Banter

Clem loves Arcade even more than he loves his guitar, but still can't believe Arcade actually _folds laundry_ after getting it off the clothesline. "Hon, why do you have to take all night to put away the clothes?"

" _Sat celeriter fieri quidquid fiat satis bene_ ," Arcade replied. "That which has been done well has been done quickly enough."

"Oooo _oooh_ ," Clem coos, rolling his eyes, "look at Dr. Cityboy gettin' out his fancy words. They're just gonna get wrinkled again anyway."

"Dr. Cityboy keeps us both from looking like we take fashion advice from Dixon. Besides, wrinkles just ruin the lines of your silhouette." Arcade runs a hand down Clem's side, then around to his ass.

Clem puts a hand on his hip in mock outrage. "Oh, come on now, that was just an excuse to feel me up."

Arcade grabs a double handful of Clem's ass this time. "Who said I needed an excuse to do that?"

"Oh, Arcade, there's no excuse for you anyway." Clem smirks when Arcade pulls him in for a kiss. Those clothes aren't getting folded anytime soon.


End file.
